The Breadcrumb Trail
by LadyRaider
Summary: It's the day before valentines day and Scully has a secret admirer


Disclaimer: I don't own them, Valentines Day, Saint Valentine, Saint Patrick, Sleepless in Seattle, etc. Basically, none of this is mine. Pathetic, I know. *tear*  
  
It's once again Valentines day. Well at least Valentines day is tomorrow. Wonderful, just wonderful. I'm starting to wonder if anybody actually knows who St. Valentine is, because I sure as hell don't have a clue. And I know this is going to sound really bitter but I hate this holiday. And it's not just because I have nobody to celebrate with, although that is a large part of it, but rather I just never really understood it's meaning.  
  
Is there a reason we should celebrate love on February 14th? I mean, why that day. Did somebody just point at a calendar and say 'ah, nothing going on the 14th of February, lets have Valentines day then' or was it a long, thought out project. And furthermore, why is love diminished to being celebrated on one measly day of the year. One extremely cold, measly day of the year nonetheless. If it was going to be someday romantic why not sometime in spring or the middle of summer, when its warm.  
  
And how ironic is it that today is Friday the 13th? I'd say pretty damn much. First, the a day of the year made known by movies such as Psycho, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm St., and so on and so forth. Then the holiday where we celebrate some unknown Saint and love.   
  
You know, I think I'll look him up. Cause that question's just going to linger in my mind all day if I don't. Open laptop. Click internet explorer. Search: Saint Valentine. Hmm...so many choices. Oh, Saint Valentine was a martyr also a priest of Rome. Interesting. Who'd have thunk it.   
  
Another ironic thing about Valentines day, it's named after a martyr but it's a love holiday.  
  
Confusion sets in.  
  
"Scully? Are you alright?" I hear Mulder calling from his desk on the other side of the room. I look up from the computer at him.  
  
"Huh...oh...just looking something up on the internet, why?"  
  
"You just have a strange expression on your face...confused maybe...ooh...are you looking at porn?"  
  
"Only you would ask a question like that Mulder...and the answer is no. Im not looking at porn, that would be you. I just wanted to see who Saint Valentine was so I looked him up."  
  
"Wait a second, your Catholic and yet you didn't know who Saint Valentine was? That's like saying you don't know who Saint Patrick was and being Irish...wait a second you do know who Saint Patrick was don't you?"  
  
"Yes Mulder I do, and its not as if not knowing who he was is a sin. I was probably told as a child and forgot. No big deal. I was just wondering and it's not like we have anything better to do, im not as gifted as you are...with the whole pencils in the ceiling thing."  
  
"Ah, Scully, im honored. You think im gifted." He smiled placing his hands over his chest. "So much love, what to do."  
  
"I didn't say it was in a good way Mulder." I glanced over at the clock and sighed.   
  
"What?"  
  
"It's only 2:21 Mulder, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"  
  
"I don't know about you Scully, but im content with my giftedness, so I'll continue to throw pencils at the ceiling."  
  
I rolled my eyes at him and was about to shut off my computer when something popped up on my screen. It was a small red box that said 'be mine'. I raised an eyebrow and looked for the name of who sent it. Or if it was just another damn popup. But there was no indication of either. As I store at the screen in confusion another red screen popped up, this time it read, 'im yours'. Confusion just seemed to be my main feeling today.   
  
Well, I've ruled out popup, so this is either a freak with nothing better to do, or the real thing. So I waited for another minute or so for anything else to show up and when nothing did I started to shut the computer down. But a IM stopped me. I stopped the shut down and read what the unknown person wrote.   
  
'Hello gorgeous.'  
  
'Who is this'  
  
'Uh uh uh, not that easy. Your going to have to figure that out yourself.'  
  
I looked up at Mulder surprised to find that he was no longer in the room. I hadn't even heard him leave.  
  
'Well, are you going to give me a clue then?'  
  
'Not so fast. You've got to follow the breadcrumb trail.'  
  
'Breadcrumb trail?'  
  
'More hints per se. But nonetheless, a trail of breadcrumbs, can I not use a metaphor?'  
  
Who the hell did this guy think he was? Why am I even still talking to him? Hmm...makes for an interesting conversation, not very often do I have secret admirers, and it's not like I have anything better to do, Mulder's not here, nobody to annoy.   
  
'Who is this?' I asked again, knowing that I wouldn't get a straight answer. 'Have I ever met you before? Do I actually know you.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'You're a man right?'  
  
Although the computer made no indication of laughter I was sure the unknown person at the other end was laughing, 'yes. Male.'  
  
'Do you work with me? I mean, are you in the FBI?'  
  
'Now that question very well may be to personal, it'd be way easier for you to guess if you knew the answer. So you won't be receiving an answer to that one.'  
  
'Have we spoken recently? In the past...lets say...3 days?'  
  
No answer.   
  
'Hello?'  
  
Still no answer.   
  
About that time Mulder walked back into the room and sat down at his computer. "What'cha doing Scully?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Hmm." Was his only response before sitting down in front of his own computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" I inquired, forming the idea that this could very well be Mulder playing a joke on me, it's something I would expect from him.   
  
"Finishing that field report. Skinner told me it's got to be handed in by the end of the day.'  
  
I nodded at him and turned back to the screen. Still no answer from MM (mystery man). I took a moment to look at his screen name, Renard, what did that mean?  
  
'Hey, 'Renard', if you don't talk to me im getting off right now. I have way better things to do with my time than sit around a chat with somebody I very well might not know.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'What better things do you have to do?'  
  
I sat there, gaping at the computer screen. I hadn't planned on him asking that. Come on Dana, think of a good answer. Damn it I don't have a good answer, words are eluding me at this point. Not good, come on Dana, you're an FBI agent for Christ sake, you've lied for Mulder countless times. Why cant you think of a decent lie now?  
  
'You going to answer me?'  
  
I shook my head and wrote down the first thing that came to mind, 'watch the videos that aren't my partners.'  
  
'And what kind of videos are those?'  
  
'I don't see how that's any of your business, I don't know who you are, or how you got my screen name for that matter. It's not open to just anybody.'  
  
'I already told you, we know each other. What does Mrs. Spooky mean anyway?'  
  
'It's a long story.'  
  
'I've got nothing better to do.'  
  
Hmm...this guy is persistent, I'll give him as much. 'If you know me, then you know what Mrs. Spooky means.'  
  
'Your right. I do. Just wanted to see if you would explain it to me. Does Mr. Spooky know your talking to strangers?'  
  
Ugh. 'Mr. Spooky doesn't run my life, furthermore, as you've said many a times your not a stranger. We know each other. Where are my breadcrumbs?'  
  
'All in due time Miss Scully, all in due time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going. I'll be in touch.'  
  
'Wait.'  
  
But he was already gone. Eerie. I don't think im liking this much. This guy is toying with me, who am I dealing with here? Let's see, who knows my screen name. Mulder, The LG, Skinner...mom. I bet it was mom, she probably gave one of my old boyfriends my screen name. I swear if it was her. But what if it wasn't mom. I still think that Mulder could be behind all this, this is his type of thing.   
  
I once again look over the rim of my computer, Mulder's still typing away on his field report. Hmm...I wonder.   
  
"So Mulder, what are your plans for tomorrow? Anything special?"  
  
"You know the same old, same old. Stay at home, order takeout, watch cheesy romance movies. Things like 'Sleepless in Seattle'. What about you?"  
  
"I might go to mom's. She's been bugging me about not coming over enough. But I doubt it, it might just be me and a good glass of wine tomorrow. The traditional lonely valentines day."  
  
'You've got mail' my computer chirps.   
  
"Speaking of cheesy romance movies." Mulder smiles. "Shame, shame, shame, Scully. Checking e-mail during work hours."  
  
"Im not checking e-mail Mulder, somebody just sent me an e-mail. It's different."  
  
"Well check it then." He says shooing me with his hands.   
  
I clicked on my inbox and my new e-mail came through. It read,  
  
'Dana, *I noted the use of my first name*  
  
Breadcrumb number one. Racinette."  
  
Yours,   
  
Renard  
  
What the hell was that supposed to mean? It's certainly not English. What kind of breadcrumb is this? This guy must be pretty self confident. Maybe if I search it on the internet. Damn, nothing came up. I could scream, but seeing as Mulder is sitting right across the room it might not be the best thing to do out loud, so screaming in my head will have to do.  
  
While screaming in my mind a chat pops up. From who else but Renard.   
  
'You get my first breadcrumb.'  
  
'Yes and I have no clue what it means. What language is that in?'  
  
'That's for me to know and you to find out.'  
  
'Oh a little childish are we, I think I very well might know who this is, due to the immature nature of the conversations.'  
  
'And...who exactly do you think this is.'   
  
'Mr. Spooky.'  
  
'Hmm...guess you'll have to wait and see then won't you?'  
  
'Whatever. Just...I have no clue what that clue is supposed to mean. Whatever language it's in I don't speak.'  
  
'Guess I'll leave you to do your searching then.'  
  
Then he signed off.   
  
An hour later, 'you got mail' once again filled the office. Mulder eyed me suspiciously but went back to his work. Grumbling something about me being a slacker. I snorted at that, me, slacking. That's a new one. Im just surprised he's actually doing a field report.   
  
This time the e-mail read:  
  
Dana, *again noting the first name usage*   
  
Second breadcrumb, Je veux croire.  
  
Renard.  
  
Again not understanding these clues Again I could scream in frustration, but keep silent.  
  
5 minutes later I received another IM from Renard.   
  
'Hello Mrs. Spooky. Did you receive my second breadcrumb?'  
  
'Yes, and again I have no clue what it means. Would you please tell me what language this is in?'   
  
'That would just be too easy. Im going to go until later on tonight, I will be on at 7 o'clock if you're interested. So once again, until then.'  
  
Then he signs off. And I sign off as well, going back to work work and more work. My life is so boring. I left at exactly 5 o'clock, after saying a brief goodbye to Mulder. I went straight home and started a bubble bath. Ah, guilty pleasures. A bubble bath, classical music, and some wine make for the perfect night. This is definitely what I'll be doing tomorrow night. Once again, my life is so boring.   
  
At 7 o'clock I logged onto my computer hoping to find another breadcrumb to who this person is. Renard was already logged on and waiting for me...hmm...looks like he doesn't have a life either. I clicked on his name and said hello.   
  
'So, you got on. I was beginning to think you might not care.'  
  
'So, im intrigued. Just give me the damn breadcrumb.'  
  
'Ok. Ok. Breadcrumb coming. Vous êtes mon celui dans cinq milliard de. Think you can handle that? I'll get back on at 8 to see if you've figured me out yet. If not, you'll have two more breadcrumbs left. That's only two more chances Agent Scully, are you up for the challange?'  
  
'Bring it on.'  
  
'Talk to you in an hour.'  
  
I searched the damn internet and absolutely nothing came up, seeing as I didn't know what the actual language was. This is to much, I should be watching some stupid girl getting killed on TV, while cheesy music plays in the background. And I think that a Friday the 13th marathon is on. Anything could be better than searching and getting no results. Damn this man, whoever his is.  
  
A small ding came from my computer and I turned to see what exactly it was, it was still only 7:49. It wasn't Renard, but Mr. Spooky. Hmmm…at least it's a way to pass the time right? Like I said, anything is better than searching.  
  
'Hey Mulder, get tired of watching scary movies?'  
  
'Nope, haven't even watched one yet. What about you? Seen any good scary movies lately? I hear that there's a Friday the 13th marathon going on now. It should be the 3rd movie by now I think.'  
  
'I know, I was about to watch it when you got on. But I've seen all those movies before, I guess I can talk to you…seeing as you have no other friends besides me.'  
  
'I do too. I've got the LG.'  
  
'They barley count as friends Mulder, they don't even count as normal. Not that you do either. Ok, well, maybe they count as friends…but only because your as paranoid--if not then more--than they are.'  
  
'I wouldn't say paranoid. Just cautious. Something wrong with that?'  
  
I was about to reply when a message from Renard popped up. 'You figure out my last breadcrumb?'  
  
'Not exactly, I got a little sidetracked.'  
  
'How so?'  
  
'Talking with Mr. Spooky.'  
  
'So I guess that counts him off the suspect list then doesn't it?'  
  
'Not necessarily, who knows what kind of things the Lone Gunmen could have given him to allow him to be on two screen names at a time. Or he could be on his home computer and laptop at the same time as well. It's highly likely.'  
  
'Well you seem to have your mind made up already. But, I will give you one more breadcrumb tonight.'  
  
Before he could finish his sentence a message from Mulder popped up: 'Scully. You still there? Hellloooo…earth to Scully….come in Scully….Huston we have a problem.'  
  
'Shut-up Mulder.'  
  
'That cuts deep Scully.'  
  
'Oh, poor baby im so…so sorry. How can I help?'  
  
'You could kiss me and make it all better.'  
  
'Mulder, the phrase is kiss 'it' and make it all better.'  
  
'I know. I said you could kiss *me* and make it all better.'  
  
'Sure Mulder, im on my way now.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'No Mulder.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
I just simply laughed at him, then a message from Renard popped up, 'Hey, Dana, are you still with me?'  
  
'Oh, what? Sorry. Mulder was talking to me.'  
  
'Sccccuullllyyy…come kiss me and make it better.'  
  
'Shut-up Mulder!'  
  
'*whimpering* Sure. Fine. Whatever.'   
  
'Oh come on now Mulder, don't try the guilt trip with me. It won't work. Im far past immune.'   
  
'If you could see my face you wouldn't be.'  
  
That's for sure. I thought before another message from Renard popped up. 'Dana. If you don't want to know who I am…then I'll just get off…'  
  
'No! Stay on. Just give me the breadcrumb.'  
  
'Ok. The breadcrumb is…it's French.'  
  
Then he signs off. French! Ha! I knew it was some damn foreign language.   
  
'Scully. You still here?' Mulder IM's me.  
  
'I can't talk Mulder. IM me in about 10 minutes.'  
  
'No can do, I gotta get off here. I'll see you on Monday alright?'  
  
'Yeah, sure. Have a wonderful valentines day'  
  
'I'll try.'  
  
Then he signs off and I am once again alone. Ok…ok. French. www.freetranslations.com http://www.freetranslations.com/, first thing I type in is 'Racinette'. That translates to root beer. Ok, that narrows the field down…a lot. The next thing I translate is Je vex croire, translates to I want to believe. Damn it! I knew it! There's really no need for me to go any farther but…just for fun. I type in vous êtes mon cellui dans cinq milliard de, which translates to you are my one in five billion. Ooh…Mulder can be so sweet when he wants to.  
  
Mulder. Hot damn it just now sunk in that this was him all along. But how? He wasn't anywhere near a computer when this first started, unless…he could've gone into somebody else's computer. Hold up, what is Renard?   
  
Hmmm…Renard means Fox in French. Well, even if I hadn't know for sure before I do know. Im still staring at my computer screen. I don't think I can move, even if I could I don't think I would want to. Everything on the screen is just a blur at this point. Am I crying? Well, from the wetness on my cheek I'd say yeah.   
  
DING! An IM pops up on my computer. From one Renard.   
  
'You figure things out?'  
  
With shaky hands I reply, 'yeah. I knew it.'  
  
'Well, I kind of figured from the start. Hey. Turn around.'  
  
'What, turn around?'  
  
'Yeah. There's a surprise waiting for you.'  
  
'What are you talking about Mulder?'  
  
'Mulder, this isn't Mulder.'  
  
'What? Mulder, don't joke with me. Im smarter than that.'  
  
'This is Langly. Mulder's just the person in the descriptions, he's your mystery man, im the communicator.'  
  
'That's how he did it!'  
  
'Have you turned around yet?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Well.'  
  
'Fine. Turning.' I write before turning my chair around. I gasp at what I see. There's Mulder, standing in the middle of my apartment wearing a huge grin.   
  
"So, you figured things out did you?"  
  
I wiped the tears away from my eyes, "yeah. I figured from the start. Your very smart though…you had me second guessing myself for a few minutes there."  
  
He smiles and walks towards me, pulling me out of my chair. "Happy Valentines Day."  
  
"Mulder. Valentines day is tomorrow. It's still Friday the 13th."  
  
"Well, then happy Friday the 13th."  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Yea, Scully. What is it?"  
  
"Shut-up and kiss me already will you?"  
  
He laughed for a moment before leaning in closer to my face, "as you wish Scully." Then his soft lips connected with mine. It was a short kiss, but meant more to me than probably any kiss ever had before. It literally took my breath away. I had to remind myself to breath.  
  
"Scully."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Will you be my Valentine?"  
  
"Yes." I say before kissing him once again, this time with a bit more passion than the first. I broke away from the kiss beaming from ear to ear. "I've got to get a dress."  
  
He laughed and pulled me into a hug. As we embraced the computer behind me started to ding but I ignored it. I was to wrapped up in Mulder to care about anything going on. When we broke the embrace I smile sheepishly up at him, "that Friday the 13th marathons still on. I could make some popcorn and we can make fun of the stupid teenagers who don't know how to run for help."  
  
"Sounds wonderful."   
  
I went into the kitchen and was surprised when he followed me, while I was waiting for the popcorn to finish popping he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my hair. I relished in the feeling of his arms around me and wondered how I got so lucky. I turned my body around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Mulder."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you do all this?"  
  
"All what?"  
  
"Renard?"  
  
"I was tired of going to work every morning and pretending that I only thought of you as my partner and friend. It's so much more than that. I've told you time and time again how much you mean to me, and I know you've done the same, I guess I was just tired of pretending that none of that had never happened. That I had never told you how I felt--"  
  
"Mulder, you had been pumped full of drugs, you weren't coherent."  
  
"Whatever I may have been on Scully, I meant what I said."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
I could feel the tears threaten to fall, but held them back. The microwave went off indicating that the popcorn was cooked and I pulled out of his embrace to take the popcorn out. I walked into the living room and got comfortable on the couch. Mulder appeared in the doorway and I patted the seat next to the couch, he smiled and sat next to me. He draped his arm around my shoulder and I scooted closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched Jason kill his latest victim.   
  
I closed my eyes and took in the smell of his cologne. Mulder ran a hand through my hair and the contact send chills up and down my spine. I looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too Mulder."  
  
He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. Then he pulled back and turned his attention to the movie. I did as well but I could feel myself drifting to sleep and where I would normally never allow myself to sleep in front of Mulder tonight I welcomed the feeling.   
  
I now understood the meaning of Valentines Day.   
  
a/n: i hope you like it, i just wanted to do something for v-day and this was the first thing that came to mind. um...im not planning on doing another story but i might do one of their valentine's day date...not sure yet...if i get good reviews i probably will. anyway happy v-day. 


End file.
